


Tea Time

by musicmillennia



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Elisabeth pls help, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Geoffrey's not physically in this but he's In This, Humor, Jonathan has a Crush, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: “I’m—there’s someone I—I’ve developed an attachment to someone.”Once again, Jonathan needs advice. Where else can he go but Lady Ashbury's door?





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. Elisabeth/Jonathan is something I could def see happening. But imo, the game could've fleshed out the romance a bit more, especially given its importance. Doesn't mean I dislike the pairing, I actually do! But we definitely could've seen more build-up.
> 
> That being said, I think we definitely see a friendship. I find Elisabeth dependable, and I follow her advice in the game (minus the matter with Dorothea, but Jonathan had barely met her then). I do wish we could've seen her in action a little more, takin' down Skals and stuff.

“Good evening, Elisabeth. May I come in?”

Jonathan’s hair sticks up in places, as if he’d been pulling on it. His fingers twitch, his weight shifts.

“Of course, my friend. What’s happened?”

Jonathan strides past her, running his fingers through his hair, not helping the mess. “I’m sorry to say I’m in need of your advice once again.”

This insufferable man…“Jonathan. Even without the great debt I owe you, I am always glad to help.”

Jonathan opens his mouth, presumably to remind her there’s no debt for curing her blood. He lets out a sharp breath instead. “I’m—there’s someone I—” he sighs. “I’ve developed an attachment to someone.”

Elisabeth beams. “Jonathan, that’s wonderful.”

“Even if they’re mortal?”

She shakes her head. “So is my daughter. We must find happiness where we can, dear.” She squeezes his elbow. “May I know the name of this lucky woman?”

Jonathan clears his throat. “Well.”

“Ah. May I know the name of this lucky man, then?” Jonathan stiffens. “Come now. I’ve lived to see and learn many things. Immortality is wasted on the prejudiced.”

A smile relaxes Jonathan’s face. “I’m glad you think so.” Then he’s back to frowning. “Unfortunately—this is where I need your advice. It’s. Complicated.”

“Is he married?”

“No.”

“Does he not know what you are?”

“Actually, he knows very well.”

Elisabeth tilts her head. “Is it Edgar?”

Jonathan’s eyes widen. “Ed—? No, no! Though that _would_ be easier, wouldn’t it?”

“Jonathan. Who exactly is this man?”

“It’s…forgive me, I’m hesitant to say it.”

Elisabeth loops their arms and walks towards the drawing-room. “How about I make some tea, and we can talk about other things until you’re ready?”

“Tea would be lovely,” Jonathan replies, “But if I don’t come out with it now, I doubt I ever will.”

Elisabeth sits him in a chair and pats his shoulder. “Think on your words, then. Take as long as you need.”

(~*~)

Now that she knows it’s nothing threatening, Elisabeth allows herself to enjoy the scents of tea and a warm fire. She only wishes Jonathan were not so worried.

Then he says, in a tense rush, “Geoffrey McCullum!”

Elisabeth blinks. “Pardon?”

Jonathan ducks his head. “It’s Geoffrey McCullum.”

“…Jonathan. Please tell me you’re referring to a different McCullum than the head of Priwen.”

Jonathan takes a deep inhale of his tea.

Elisabeth sets her own cup down. “Now I understand your hesitance.”

“I don’t know how it happened,” Jonathan replies hoarsely, “Certainly he’s been a little more lenient on my walking through London nowadays. Enough that I can more easily avoid his men. But sometimes he is walking about as well, and. We talk.”

If vampires could blush. Elisabeth clasps her hands in her lap. “What do you talk about?”

Jonathan puts his cup down too, gesturing at nothing. “He calls me a leech, as usual. Asks what I’m up to. I tell him, since there’s nothing criminal about conducting rounds. He gets this—look on his face.” His tone sinks into fond exasperation. “As if he wants to accuse me of something else, or laugh. Then he insists on following me.”

Elisabeth’s eyebrows snap up. “He follows you?”

“Certainly. Keeps to the shadows when I meet citizens. Well, not when I come across Ichabod Throgmorton—I’ve told you about him—?” Elisabeth nods. “In that case, he…well.” Jonathan turns to the fire, smile returning. But this one is a private, glowing thing. “He makes these pointed remarks about vampires and hunters. Throgmorton of course never catches on. McCullum clearly dislikes him, but he keeps visiting him with me. Afterwards, he turns to me and demands why I would ever associate with _that kind of man_. To which I ask why a hunter like himself associates with me.”

“And what does he have to say to that?”

Jonathan looks at her. “He never gives a straight answer.” He shoots forward, gesticulating wildly. “Now I know, I _know_ this is a bad idea. Terrible, idiotic. I’m not even sure he shares any of my feelings. Which is why I need your help, Elisabeth. How—how do I move past this?”

Elisabeth takes up her tea again. Obviously her first thought is to forcefully tell her friend that he’s right, it _is_ a terrible idea, that he should avoid McCullum at all costs without raising suspicion. There are plenty of ways to do that. The cynical part of her would also add that, even if Jonathan and McCullum _do_ somehow make something of this, it could never last.

That’s the objective vampire-hunter perspective. Valid, yes. Elisabeth has known of McCullum since he took over Priwen. He’d been terribly young and terribly biased. She thought he still was. Now he’s walking around with a vampire, letting the creature he’s claimed to hate administer medicine to hapless citizens. As if he’s _learned_ something from Jonathan’s sparing him.

Elisabeth hadn’t thought McCullum could learn anything beyond how to kill.

Once again, Jonathan Reid has done the impossible.

“Don’t get your hopes up,” she says at last. “From you’ve told me, what you have is a tentative acquaintance at best. You fall so easily and so fast, Jonathan. Sooner or later you’ll have to get out of that habit.”

Jonathan leans back. “You talk as if I should— _pursue_ this.”

“I didn’t say that. I said don’t get your hopes up. But…any friendship between vampires and Priwen is uncharted territory. There is every chance it could end in blood. However, when it comes to you, Jonathan, I think it also has every chance of success.”

After a pause, Jonathan laughs. Little bursts of disbelief, followed by snatching his tea. “I thought…I was expecting. But I should have learned by now that you always defy expectation.”

Elisabeth smiles. “You’re a good friend. Hunter or no, he’d be mad not to see that.”

“He certainly was before.”

“But no matter what, _please_ be cautious. This is still the head of Priwen, and he’s spent so much of his life in poison.”

Jonathan nods, but Elisabeth’s experience tells her he’ll dive in head first. There’s a small comfort in knowing he can at least fight.

“So,” she says, “Would you like to hear about Redgrave’s latest mishap?”

(~*~)

A month later, Elisabeth opens the door.

Jonathan’s hair is askew. His hands twitch. He bounces on his feet. His clothes, specifically his lapels, are rumpled.

He takes her hands, grinning like a fool.

“You,” he tells her, “are a _wonderful_ friend, Lady Ashbury.”


End file.
